Disney's Good vs Evil Parade
DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS AT DYLAN'S DISNEY FILM THEME PARK WORLD Summary and Introduction and Floats DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS FILLED WITH SPECTACULAR FLOATS, MARCHING BANDS, AND YOUR FAVORITE DISNEY CHARACTERS YOU'VE SEEN FANTASMIC AT DISNEY'S HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS AND DISNEYLAND NOW YOU WILL SEE A PARADE THAT SHOWS THE TRIUMPH BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS WE PROUDLY PRESENT DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE JULIE ANDREWS BAND NO. 1 KENTON RIDGE HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING COUGAR BAND SPRINGFIELD, OH BAND SIZE: 146 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JAMES TEMPLETON MUSICAL SELECTION: THE LION KING'S I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING FLOAT 1 : FRIENDSHIP WELCOME/WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR/MICKEY MOUSE MARCH/MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THEME/ZIP A DEE DOO DAH/ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL/LOVE SO LOVELY/SWEET WINGS OF LOVE/CHAINS OF LOVE/FRIENDSHIP/THIS IS THE END/'L' OPERA/HIBISCUS HULA/BLOW THE MAN DOWN/SPRINKLE SPRINKLE LITTLE ROSE/A BICYCLE BUILT FOR TWO/DUCKS DANCE TOO/CHIP N' DALE'S VACATION/ON THE OPEN ROAD/WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BIG WOLF?/MINNIE'S BOWTIQUE/DREAMS/THE DREAM GOES ON/IT'S MAGICAL/SONG OF THE SOUTH/it's a small world/IMAGINATION FROM TOKYO DISNEYSEA'S FANTASMIC/COME WITH ME/FANTASMIC THEME/THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE/DISNEY CARNIVALE/DISNEY'S SING ALONG SONGS THEME/FUN WITH MUSIC/IT'S WHATCHA DO WITH WHATCHA DO/THE THREE CABALLEROS/YOU ARE A HUMAN ANIMAL/I'M NO FOOL/YOUR LIBRARY/THE GREEN WITH ENVY BLUES/THE LUDWIG VON DRAKE SONG/WITH A HEY DIDDLE DIDDLE AND A COCK A DOODLE DOO/ONE LITTLE SPARK/A TOOT AND A WHISTLE AND A PLUNK AND A BOOM/THE BIRD AND THE CRICKET AND THE WILLOW TREE/LIFE'S A HAPPY SONG/CASEY JUNIOR/WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY/WHAT A DAY TO REMEMBER FROM THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER TO THE RESCUE/THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER THEME/THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER GOES TO MARS THEME/THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER TO THE RESCUE THEME/SYMPHONY NO. 5/PINES OF ROME/RHAPSODY IN BLUE/SHOSTAKOVICH PIANO CONCERTO ALLEGRO/CARNIVAL OF THE ANIMALLS/POMP AND CIRCUMSTANCE MARCHES 1, 2, 3, AND 4/THE FIREBIRD SUITE/DANCE OF THE HOURS/THE HOT DOG DANCE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE unit CHARACTERS: MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, DAISY, PLUTO, GOOFY, TOODLES, CHIP AND DALE, CLARABELLE COW, PROFESSOR VON DRAKE, MAX GOOF, SCROOGE MCDUCK, CLARICE, THE THREE LITTLE PIGS (FIFER PIG, FIDDLER PIG, AND PRACTICAL PIG), SHELLIEMAY THE DISNEY BEAR, HUEY, DEWEY, LOUIE, THE BIG BAD WOLF, PROFESSOR OWL, BRER RABBIT, BRER BEAR, BRER FOX, DUMBO, TIMOTHY Q. MOUSE, CLAUDE BEAR, LOLLY BEAR, DOT THE ZEBRA, GODFRY THE HIPPO, PENNY THE OSTRICH, TOASTER, LAMPY, KIRBY, BLANKY, RADIO, SEBASTIAN the monkey, MAISIE the cat, RATSO the rat, MURGATROID the snake, ALBERTO the chihuahua, AND DUFFY THE DISNEY BEAR BAND NO. 2 MACY'S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND UNITED STATES BAND SIZE: 245 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DR. RICK GOOD AND DENNIS RHOADS MUSICAL SELECTION: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST'S BE OUR GUEST FLOAT 2: PIXAR PALS YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME/STRANGE THINGS/WOODY'S ROUNDUP/HAY UN AMIGO EN MI/ WE BELONG TOGETHER/MONSTERS, INC. OPEN SONG/IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU/THE UGLY BUG BALL/ IT'S A BUG'S WORLD/THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE/THE INCREDIBLES THEME/I NEED A HERO TOY STORY, MONSTER'S INC., A BUG'S LIFE, AND THE INCREDIBES unit CHARACTERS: WOODY, JESSIE, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, BULLSEYE, BO PEEP, REX, MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, SLINKY DOG, HAMM, SQUEEZE TOY ALIENS, SARGE, THE GREEN ARMY MEN, MINESWEEPER SOLDIER, LOTSO, MIKE WAZOWSKI, SULLEY, BOO, GEORGE SANDERSON, NEEDLEMAN, SMITTY, ROZ, FLIK, PRINCESS ATTA, HEIMLICH, MR. INCREDIBLE, ELASTIGIRL, AND FROZONE BAND NO. 3 NICEVILLE HIGH SCHOOL EAGLE PRIDE MARCHING BAND NICEVILLE, FL BAND SIZE: 295 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DANIEL WOOTEN MUSICAL SELECTION: ALADDIN'S FRIEND LIKE ME FLOAT 3: DOWN IN THE BAYOU GONNA TAKE YOU THERE/DIG A LITTLE DEEPER/DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS/MA BELLE EVAGELINE/FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG unit CHARACTERS: PRINCESS TIANA, PRINCE NAVEEN, RAY THE FIREFLY, DR. FACILIER, AND LOUIS THE ALLIGATOR BAND NO. 4 NORTH CAROLINA A&T STATE UNIVERSITY BLUE AND GOLD MARCHING MACHINE GREENSBORO, NC BAND SIZE: 246 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DR. KENNETH RUFF MUSICAL SELECTION: THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME'S TOPSY TURVY FLOAT 4: COURAGE GO THE DISTANCE/ONE LAST HOPE/ZERO TO HERO/I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE/A STAR IS BORN/THE GOSPEL TRUTH HERCULES unit CHARACTERS: HERCULES, PHIL, PEGASUS, MEG, HADES, AND PAIN AND PANIC BAND NO. 5 FATHER RYAN HIGH SCHOOL BAND NASHVILLE, TN BAND SIZE: 83 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JEFF SHLETZER MUSICAL SELECTION: HERCULES' ZERO TO HERO FLOAT 5: LOYALTY THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME/OUT THERE/TOPSY TURVY/A GUY LIKE YOU/HELLFIRE THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME unit CHARACTERS: QUASIMODO, ESMERALDA, PHOEBUS, HUGO, VICTOR, LAVERNE, CLOPIN, AND FROLLO BAND NO. 6 FORTINO MELGOZA GONGALEZ BANDA MUSICAL DELFINES XALAPA, VERACRUZ, MEXICO BAND SIZE: 210 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JORGE CASTILLO VASQUEZ MUSICAL SELECTION: THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE'S PERFECT WORLD FLOAT 6: ADVENTURE CIRCLE OF LIFE/HAKUNA MATATA/CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT/I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING/BE PREPARED/KING OF PRIDE ROCK/WE ARE ONE/HE LIVES IN YOU/LOVE WILL FIND A WAY/ONE OF US/UPENDI/MY LULLABY/DIGGA TUNNAH/THAT'S ALL I NEED/SUNRISE, SUNSET/TIMON'S TRAVELLING THEME/JUNGLE BOOGIE/GRAZING IN THE GRASS/THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE UGLY/THE WILDBEEST STAMPEDE THE LION KING unit CHARACTERS: SIMBA (ADULT), NALA (ADULT), PUMBAA, TIMON, ZAZU, RAFIKI, SCAR, SHENZI, BANZAI, ED, MUFASA, KIARA, KOVU, ZIRA, NUKA, VITANI, MA, UNCLE MAX, HIPPOS, ZEBRAS, ELEPHANTS, GIRAFFES, ANTELOPES, MONKEYS, TIGERS, PANTHERS, CHEETAHS, RHINOS, AND WILDEBEESTS BAND NO. 7 HAWAII ALL STATE MARCHING BAND HAWAII BAND SIZE: 395 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR/FOUNDER: JOHN WRIGGLE MUSICAL SELECTION: LILO AND STITCH'S HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE FLOAT 7: POWER JAFAR'S HOUR/ON A DARK NIGHT FROM ALADDIN/THE SMILE-AWAY REFORMATORY SCHOOL MUSIC FROM PHINEAS AND FERB/YOU'RE ONLY SECOND RATE/I'M LOOKING OUT FOR ME/WELCOME TO THE FORTY THIEVES/EDDIE'S TOON ENEMY FROM WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT/ARE YOU IN OR OUT/CRUELLA DEVIL/THE BUS CHASE FROM 101 DALMATIANS 2 PATCH'S LONDON ADVENTURE/POOR UNFORTUNABLE SOULS/THE WRATH OF THE SEA WITCH FROM THE LITTLE MERMAID/THE ELEGANT CAPTAIN HOOK/A NIGHT ON BALD MOUNTAIN/SLEEPING BEAUTY/THE DRAGON FROM FANTASMIC/ZURG'S PLANET/BUZZ VS ZURG FROM TOY STORY 2/PETEY'S KING OF FRANCE/JUST ONE BITE FROM SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS/MAGIC MIRROR ON THE WALL FROM SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS/IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW/WORTHLESS/WORTHLESS/THE MAGNET ATTACKS FROM THE BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER/VILLAINS FROM DISNEY'S FANTILLUSION DISNEY VILLIANS unit VILLIANS: JAFAR, THE SMILE-AWAY REFORMATORY SCHOOL SERGEANT, SNAKE JAFAR, GENIE JAFAR, SA'LUK, IAGO the parrot, JUDGE DOOM, TOON DOOM, CRUELLA DE VIL, URSULA, CAPTAIN HOOK, MR. SMEE, THE TICK TOCK CROC, THE OCTOPUS, THE QUEEN, THE MAGIC MIRROR, CHERNABOG, MALEFICENT, EVIL EMPEROR ZURG, THE GIANT MAGNET, PETE AND MORE OTHERS BAND NO. 8 OAK RIDGE HIGH SCHOOL WAR EAGLE BAND CONROE, TX BAND SIZE: 274 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JACK ALLEN MUSICAL SELECTION: BROTHER BEAR'S ON MY WAY FLOAT 8: DRAMA JUST AROUND THE RIVERBEND/COLORS OF THE WIND/SAVAGES/IF I NEVER KNEW YOU POCAHONTAS unit CHARACTERS: POCAHONTAS, JOHN SMITH, GOVERNOR RATCLIFFE, AND MEEKO BAND NO. 9 SARATOGA HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND SARATOGA, CA BAND SIZE: 230 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: MICHAEL BOITZ MUSICAL SELECTION: 101 DALMATIANS 2 PATCH'S LONDON ADVENTURE'S TRY AGAIN FLOAT 9: FAMILY HE MELE NO LILO/HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE/ALOHA E' COMO MAI FROM STITCH THE MOVIE/CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE/HOUND DOG/BURNING LOVE LILO AND STITCH unit CHARACTERS: LILO, STITCH, NANI, DAVID, PLEAKLEY, JUMBA, DR. HAMSTERVIEL, AND CAPTAIN GANTU BAND NO. 10 UNITED STATES AIR FORCE BAND AND HONOR GUARD WASHINGTON D.C. BAND SIZE: 200 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: CMSgt EDWARD TELEKY MUSICAL SELECTION: THE STAR SPANGLED BANNER FLOAT 10: EXCITMENT WINNIE THE POOH/THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS/ THE WHOOP DE DOOPER LOOP DE LOOPER ALLEY OOPER BOUNCE FROM THE TIGGER MOVIE/RUMBLY IN MY TUMBLY/THE KANGAROO HOP/TRY A LITTLE SOMETHING NEW/HIGH AND LOW/THE ONE AND ONLY ONE/THE FLOATING SONG/HARVEST WHAT YOU GROW/HEFFALUMPS AND WOOZLES/NOTHING IS TOO GOOD FOR A FRIEND/WITH A FEW GOOD FRIENDS/ SING HO FOR THE LIFE OF A BEAR/MY SONG/LITTLE BLACK RAIN CLOUD/A RATHER BLUSTERY DAY/THE RAIN, RAIN, RAIN CAME DOWN, DOWN, DOWN/MIND OVER MATTER/UP, DOWN, AND TOUCH THE GROUND/HIP, HIP, POOH - RAY/FOREVER AND EVER/ADVENTURE IS A WONDERFUL THING/WHEREVER YOU ARE/IF IT SAYS SO/EVERYTHING IS RIGHT/ROUND MY FAMILY TREE/HOW TO BE A TIGGER/SOMEONE LIKE ME/LULL - A - BEE/YOUR HEART WILL LEAD YOU HOME/THE TUMMY SONG/A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO DO/THE BACKSON SONG/IT'S GONNA BE GREAT/EVERYTHNG IS HONEY/THE WINNER SONG/POOH'S FINALE/THE HORRIBLY HAZARDOUS HEFFALUMPS/THE NAME GAME/SHOULDER TO SHOULDER/LITTLE MR. ROO/IN THE NAME OF THE HUNDRED ACRE WOOD/WHAT DO YOU DO?/WE'RE HUNTIN EGGS TODAY/CLEANIN' UP THE COBWEBS/SNIFFLY SNIFF/EASTER DAY WITH YOU/THE WAY IT MUST BE DONE/THE GRANDEST EASTER OF THEM ALL/DARING TO BE SCARING/WHATEVER COMES ALONG/I WANNA SCARE MYSELF/PLAYING IN THE WOOD/KING OF THE BEASTIES/PIRATES IS WHAT WE'LL BE/THE SCRAPBOOK SONG WINNIE THE POOH unit CHARACTERS: POOH, PIGLET, TIGGER, KANGA, ROO, RABBIT, OWL, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, GOPHER, AND EEYORE BAND NO. 11 UNIVERSITY OF LOUSIANA LAFAYETTE MARCHING BAND LAFAYETTE, LO BAND SIZE: 280 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: BRIAN TAYLOR MUSICAL SELECTION: THE JUNGLE BOOK'S THE BARE NECESSITIES FLOAT 11: FUN BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE THEME/THE BEAR CHA CHA CHA/WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT/DANCING THE DAY AWAY/YOU WILL FIND YOUR WAY/IT'S GREAT TO BE AT HOME/LET THE RHYTHM TAKE YOU/ CLEAN UP THE HOUSE/TUTTER'S NOW AND FOREVER/HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY/THE GOODBYE SONG/ROLIE POLIE OLIE THEME/TOTALLY CHOCOLATE DINNER/THE TWIRL/ CHILI CHA CHA/JOJO'S CIRCUS THEME/THE SPOTLIGHT MOMENT SONG/TAKE A BOW/CLOWN AROUND/HOPE YOU LIKE SPINNING/STOP N' GO PRETZEL/BRUSH YOUR TEETH/SHARING WITH YOUR FRIENDS/THE DOODLEBOPS THEME/GET ON THE BUS/WOBBLY WHOOPSIE/FRIENDS FOREVER/JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES THEME/YO HO, MATEYS AWAY/WEIGH HEY WELL DONE CREW/OUT OF THE BOX THEME/YOU CAN DO IT/ GOIN BUGGY/HOPSCOTCH SONG/DOWN ON THE FARM/YOU NEVER KNOW/LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM/ UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN/EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S WINNIE THE POOH/MENTAL ALTITUDEYOUR BEST WISHES/WHO IS ME/ FIND THE "X"/IF I COULD BE BIG/HAPPY TAILIVERSARY/AT CHEZ PIGLET/DAY IN THE LIFE OF A POOH/DO THE ROO/I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING NOW/NIGHTMARE WRANGLERS/NOTHING EVER HAPPENS/ON YOUR WAY BACK HOME/GET GROWIN/PLAY'S THE THING/STRIPEY MCSNARL ALWAYS GETS HIS MAN/THINK, THINK, THINK/TOO MUCH HONEY/UNDER A SPELLING BEE'S SPELL/BROKEN FRIENDSHIPS/SOMEONE NEW TO MEET/IF WE WERE TALKIN'/GIVE IT A TRY/KEEP IT SIMPLE/GOODBYE FOR NOW/SPECIAL AGENT OSO THEME/THREE SPECIAL STEPS/PB&J OTTER THEME/THE NOODLE DANCE/BUBBLE - O POPPLE - O/FRIENDS/GO SLOW, YOU KNOWNO PLACE WE'D RATHER BE/STANLEY THEME/THE GREAT BIG BOOK OF EVERYTHING/HANDY MANNY THEME/HOP UP, JUMP IN/WE WORK TOGETHER/LITTLE EINSTEINS THEME/WE'VE GOT A MISSION/RISE AND SHINE FROM SOFIA THE FIRST:ONCE UPON A PRINCESS/SOFIA THE FIRST THEME/TOOT TOOT CHUGGA CHUGGA BIG RED CAR/HOT POTATO/THE MONKEY DANCE/FRUIT SALAD/ROCK A BYE YOUR BEAR/WAKE UP JEFF/MOVE LIKE AN EMU/WIGGLY PARTY/HERE COME THE WIGGLES/LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION, WIGGLES!/PLAYHOUSE DISNEY THEME (CHARACTER VERSION)/CAN YOU POINT YOUR FINGERS AND DO THE TWIST/DOC MCSTUFFINS THEME/TIME FOR YOUR CHECK UP/I FEEL BETTER/JUNGLE JUNCTION THEME/OCTONAUTS THEME/CREATURE REPORT/CHUGGINGTON THEME/HIGGLYTOWN HEROES THEME/FRIENDS HEROES SONG/PLAYHOUSE DISNEY WEIRD SINGING/DISNEY JUNIOR THEME SONG PLAYHOUSE DISNEY AND DISNEY JUNIOR: BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE, ROLIE POLIE OLIE, JOJO'S CIRCUS, THE DOODLEBOPS, JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES, OUT OF THE BOX, THE BOOK OF POOH, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, PB&J OTTER, STANLEY, HANDY MANNY, LITTLE EINSTEINS, SOFIA THE FIRST, THE WIGGLES, DOC MCSTUFFINS, JUNGLE JUNCTION, OCTONAUTS, CHUGGINGTON, AND HIGGLYTOWN HEROES unit CHARACTERS: BEAR, OJO, TUTTER, PIP AND POP, TREELO, OLIE, ZOWIE, JOJO, GOLIATH, DEEDEE, ROONEY, MOE, JAKE, IZZY, CUBBY, SKULLY, TONY, VIVIAN, KESSIE, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, PEANUT OTTER, BABY BUTTER OTTER, JELLY OTTER, OPAL OTTER, ERNEST OTTER, STANLEY, DENNIS, HARRY, ELSIE, HANDY MANNY, FELIPE, TURNER, PAT, DUSTY, SQUEEZE, STRETCH, RUSTY, FLICKER, LEO, JUNE, QUINCY, ANNIE, SOFIA THE FIRST, MURRAY, GREG, ANTHONY, JEFF, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD THE FRIENDLY PIRATE, DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR, WAGS THE DOG, HENRY THE OCTOPUS, DOC MCSTUFFINS, LAMBIE, STUFFY, HALLIE, CHILLY, ELLYVAN, ZOOTER, BUNGO, CAPTAIN BARNACLES, LIEUTENANT KWAZII, MEDIC PESO, OCEANOGRAPHER PROFESSOR INKLING, SCIENTIST DR. SHELLINGTON, ENGINEER TWEAK, INFORMATION technology OFFICER DASHI, SHIP'S COOK TUNIP, WILSON, KOKO, BREWSTER, EUBIE, WAYNE, TWINKLE, KIP, AND FRAN BAND NO. 12 WYOMING ALL STATE MARCHING BAND WYOMING BAND SIZE: 250 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DAVE BELLS MUSICAL SELECTION: HOME ON THE RANGE'S LITTLE PATCH OF HEAVEN FLOAT 12: HONOR HONOR TO US ALL/REFLECTION/TRUE TO YOUR HEART/I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU/A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR/LESSON NUMBER 1 FROM MULAN 2/LIKE OTHER GIRLS MULAN unit CHARACTERS: MULAN, SHANG, AND MUSHU BAND NO. 13 AFRICAN HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING LION BAND AFRICA BAND SIZE: 100 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DR. LEO BOB MUSICAL SELECTION: ON SAFARI FLOAT 13: THE JUNGLE IS JUMPIN THE BARE NECESSITIES/I WANNA BE LIKE YOU/COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH/THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR/MY OWN HOME/TRUST IN ME/JUNGLE RHYTHM/W - I - L - D/THE TIGER CHASE FROM THE JUNGLE BOOK THE JUNGLE BOOK unit CHARACTERS: KING LOUIE, BALOO, MOWGLI, COLONEL HATHI, HATHI JR., WINIFRED, COLONEL HATHI'S DAWN ELEPHANT PATROL, SHANTI, RANJAN, BUZZIE, FLAPS, DIZZIE, ZIGGY, LUCKY, BAGHEERA, KAA, AND SHERE KHAN BAND NO. 14 GREECE MIDDLE SCHOOL MARCHING CHARIOT BAND GREECE BAND SIZE: 50 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: MARIO RUSKELL MUSICAL SELECTION: MARY POPPINS' JOLLY HOLIDAY FLOAT 14: PRACTICALLY PERFECT IN EVERY WAY JOLLY HOLIDAY/I LOVE TO LAUGH/A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR/CHIM CHIM CHEERE/SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS/STEP IN TIME/LET'S GO FLY A KITE MARY POPPINS unit CHARACTERS: MARY POPPINS, BERT, AND THE PENGUINS BAND NO. 15 SOUTH AMERICAN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL MARCHING LLAMA BAND SOUTH AMERICA BAND SIZE: 40 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: MATTHEW GARCIA MUSICAL SELECTION: WILLIAM TELL OVERTURE FLOAT 15: FANTASY ALICE IN WONDERLAND/THE UNBIRTHDAY SONG/HOW DO YOU DO AND SHAKE HANDS/I'M LATE/MARCH OF THE CARDS/ALL IN THE GOLDEN AFTERNOON/VERY GOOD ADVICE/THE CAUCUS RACE/IN A WORLD IN MY OWN/THE WALRUS AND THE CARPENTER/TWAS BRILLIG/A-E-I-O-U/PAINTING THE ROSES RED/SMOKE THE BLIGHTER OUT/OLD FATHER WILLIAM/THE SAILOR'S HORNPIPE ALICE IN WONDERLAND unit CHARACTERS: ALICE, THE MAD HATTER, THE MARCH HARE, THE WALRUS, THE CARPENTER, THE OYSTERS, THE DOORMOUSE, THE CHESHIRE CAT, THE FLOWERS, THE CATERPILLAR, TWEEDLEDEE AND TWEEDLEDUM, THE WHITE RABBIT, THE CARDS, AND THE QUEEN OF HEARTS BAND NO. 16 ASIAN HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING ELEPHANT BAND ASIA BAND SIZE: 70 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JAMES BAXTER MUSICAL SELECTION: HERALD SQUARE MEDLEY AND EMPIRE STATE OF MIND FLOAT 16: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GROW UP THE SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT/YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY/FOLLOWING THE LEADER/I'LL TRY/DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC PETER PAN unit CHARACTERS: PETER PAN, WENDY, JANE, CUBBY, NIBS, SLIGHTY, THE TWINS, AND TINKERBELL BAND NO. 17 ANTARCTICA MIDDLE SCHOOL MARCHING POLAR BEAR BAND ANTARCTICA BAND SIZE: 80 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: COLE READ MUSICAL SELECTION: THE POLAR BEAR RAGTIME BAND FLOAT 17: LAUGHTER HI DIDDLE DIDDLE DEE/I'VE GOT NO STRINGS/GIVE A LITTLE WHISTLE PINOCCHIO unit CHARACTERS: PINOCCHIO, GEPPETTO, JIMINY CRICKET, FIGARO the cat, CLEO the goldfish, J. WORTHINGTON FOULFELLOW, GIDEON, STROMBOLI, THE COACHMAN, LAMPWICK, MONSTRO the whale, AND THE BLUE FAIRY BAND NO. 18 EUROPE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL MARCHING SHEEP BAND EUROPE BAND SIZE: 80 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: MAX HAMELIN MUSICAL SELECTION: PINOCCHIO'S WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR FLOAT 18: ACTION MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS THEME/MIGHTY MORPHIN ALIEN RANGERS THEME/POWER RANGERS ZEO THEME/POWER RANGERS TURBO THEME/POWER RANGERS IN SPACE/POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY/POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE/POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM THEME/POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER THEME/POWER RANGERS SPD THEME/POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE THEME/POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY THEME/POWER RANGERS SAMURAI THEME/POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE THEME POWER RANGERS unit RANGERS: MIGHTY MORPHIN RED AND WHITE RANGERS, RED ALIEN RANGER, RED ZEO RANGER, RED TURBO RANGER, RED SPACE RANGER, RED GALAXY RANGER, RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, QUANTUM RANGER, RED WILD FORCE RANGER, RED WIND RANGER, RED TYRANNO RANGER, RED SPD RANGER, RED MYSTIC FORCE RANGER, RED OPERATION OVERDRIVE RANGER, RED JUNGLE FURY RANGER, RED RPM RANGER, RED SAMURAI RANGER, RED MEGAFORCE RANGER, BLUE MEGAFORCE RANGER, BLACK MEGAFORCE RANGER, YELLOW MEGAFORCE RANGER, AND PINK MEGAFORCE RANGER BAND NO. 19 NORTH AMERICAN HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING HORSE BAND NORTH AMERICA BAND SIZE: 90 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DANNY HANMER MUSICAL SELECTION: DINOSAUR'S THE METEOR STRIKES FLOAT 19: DISCOVERY HE'S A PIRATE/YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN unit PIRATES: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, BARBOSSA, AND ANGELICA BAND NO. 20 AUSTRALIAN MIDDLE SCHOOL MARCHING KANGAROO BAND AUSTRAILA BAND SIZE: 2000 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTORS: EMILY PERRY AND DENNIS LAUER MUSICAL SELECTION: LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL FLOAT 20: FRIENDS MAN OR MUPPET/RAINBOW CONNECTION THE MUPPETS unit MUPPETS: KERMIT THE FROG, MISS PIGGY, FOZZIE BEAR, GONZO THE GREAT, RIZZO THE RAT, STATLER, AND WALDORF BAND NO. 21 CIRCUS SCHOOL MARCHING ELEPHANT BAND THE CIRCUS BAND SIZE: 236 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTORS: MOLLY HUANG, MATTHEW SCHWARTZ, DAPHINE WOJCIK, BOBBY POMPEY, AND LILY FISHER MUSICAL SELECTION: DUMBO'S CASEY JR. AND MADAGASCAR 3'S CIRCUS AFRO FLOAT 21: RACING REAL GONE/LIFE IS A HIGHWAY/OUR TOWN/ROUTE 66 CARS unit CHARACTERS: DJ, RED THE FIRE ENGINE, LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, MATER, HOLLEY SHIFTWELL, AND FINN MCMISSILE BAND NO. 22 ZOO SCHOOL MARCHING RHINOCEROS BAND ALEX THE LION, MARTY THE ZEBRA, MELMAN THE GIRAFFE, GLORIA THE HIPPO, THE PENGUINS, KING JULIEN THE RING TAILED LEMUR, MAURICE THE AYE - AYE, AND MORT THE MOUSE LEMUR'S ZOO BAND SIZE: 245 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: BERTRAM WICKHAM MUSICAL SELECTION: MADAGASCAR'S I LIKE TO MOVE IT FLOAT 22: THE BIG BLUE SEA BEYOND THE SEA/FIELD TRIP/THE TURTE LOPE FINDING NEMO unit CHARACTERS: NEMO, MARLIN, DORY, SQUIRT, AND CRUSH BAND NO. 23 SWAMP SCHOOL MARCHING OGRE BAND SHREK, DONKEY, PRINCESS FIONA THE GREEN OGRE, AND PUSS IN BOOTS' SWAMP BAND SIZE: 919 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: MIKE MYERS MUSICAL SELECTION: SHREK'S I'M A BELIEVER FLOAT 23: TAKING FLIGHT I LOVE MY HOUSE/ WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE/ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE UP unit CHARACTERS: RUSSELL, CARL FENDRICKSEN, AND DUG BAND NO. 24 KUNG FU SCHOOL MARCHING FURIOUS FIVE BAND PO, SHIFU, MANTIS, VIPER, CRANE, TIGERESS, AND MONKEY'S CHINA KUNG FU WORLD BAND SIZE: 11 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JACK BLACK MUSICAL SELECTION: KUNG FU PANDA'S KUNG FU FIGHTING SONG FLOAT 24: COOKING ABANDONING SHIP/ RATATOUILLE MAIN THEME/"NON, JE NE REGRETTE RIEN" RATATOUILLE unit CHARACTERS: REMY AND EMILE BAND NO. 25 NEW JERSEY THORNE MIDDLE SCHOOL MARCHING LION BAND THORNE MIDDLE SCHOOL BAND SIZE: 145 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: MR. SMITH MUSICAL SELECTION: SPIDER - MAN FLOAT 25: JUNGLE FUN SON OF MAN/ TRASHIN THE CAMP/ STRANGERS LIKE ME/ TWO WORLDS TARZAN unit CHARACTERS: TARZAN, JANE, TERK the monkey, AND TANTOR the elephant BAND NO. 26 NEVADA HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING MOUNTAIN BAND CARSON CITY, NV BAND SIZE: 353 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DR SCHWEITZER MUSICAL SELECTION: THE MEXICAN FIESTA FLOAT 26: GAME FUN WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN//WRECK IT, WRECK IT RALPH/CELEBRATION/SUGAR RUSH/BUG HUNT NOISA REMIX/SHUT UP AND DRIVE WRECK IT RALPH unit CHARACTERS: WRECK IT RALPH AND VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ BAND NO. 27 MISSISSIPPI ALL STATE MARCHING SKY BAND JACKSON, MS BAND SIZE: 244 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: DR. ALBERT MUSICAL SELECTION: THE SNAKE CHARMER FLOAT 27: DOG FUN AIR BUDDIES THEME/SNOW BUDDIES THEME/SANTA BUDDIES THEME/SPACE BUDDIES THEME/SPOOKY BUDDIES THEME/TREASURE BUDDIES THEME DSNEY BUDDIES unit CHARACTERS: ROSEBUD, MUDBUD, BUDDHA, BUDDERBALL, AND B - DAWG BAND NO. 28 DISNEY WORLD MARCHING MICKEY MOUSE BAND WALT DISNEY WORLD BAND SIZE: 240 MEMBERS BAND DIRECTOR: JEFFREY KATZENBERG MUSICAL SELECTION: MICKEY MOUSE MARCH FLOAT 28: LOVE A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES/SO THIS IS LOVE/ BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO/THE WORK SONG/I'M WISHING/ONE SONG/SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME/HEIGH HO/ WHISTLE WHILE YOU WORKA WHOLE NEW WORLD/FORGET ABOUT LOVE FROM THE RETURN OF JAFAR/NOTHING LIKE A FRIEND/FRIEND LIKE ME/PRINCE ALI/ARABIAN NIGHTS/ONE JUMP AHEAD/THERE'S A PARTY HERE IN AGRABAH/FATHER AND SON/OUT OF THIN AIR/ONCE UPON A DREAM/I WONDER/PART OF YOUR WORLD/KISS THE GIRL/UNDER THE SEA/BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/BE OUR GUEST/GASTON/THE MOB SONG/SOMETHING THERE/BELLE/HUMAN AGAIN FROM THE SPECIAL EDITION OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/I SEE THE LIGHT DISNEY PRINCES, OBJECTS, ANIMALS, VILLAIN, DWARFS, MICE, FAIRY GODMOTHER, SULTAN, GENIE, MONKEY, ELEPHANT, FAIRIES, AND PRINCESSES unit PRINCES, OBJECTS, ANIMALS, VILLAIN, DWARFS, MICE, FAIRY GODMOTHER, SULTAN, GENIE, MONKEY, ELEPHANT, FAIRIES, AND PRINCESSES: CINDERELLA AND PRINCE CHARMING, JAQ, GUS, SUZY, PERLA, THE FAIRY GODMOTHER, SNOW WHITE AND THE PRINCE, FOREST CREATURES, BASHFUL, SLEEPY, DOC, GRUMPY, HAPPY, DOPEY, SNEEZY, PRINCESS JASMINE AND ALADDIN, THE GENIE, ABU the monkey, ABU the elephant, RAJAH the tiger, THE SULTAN, PRINCESS AURORA AND PRINCE PHILLP, FLORA, FAUNA, MERRYWEATHER, PRINCESS AURORA'S MAGIC FOREST ANIMALS, ARIEL AND PRINCE ERIC, FLOUNDER, SEBASTIAN, KING TRITON, BELLE AND THE BEAST, MRS. POTTS the teapot, CHIP the teacup, COGSWORTH the clock, LUMIERE the candlestick, THE FEATHERDUSTER, THE WARDROBE, PHILIPPE the horse, THE FOOTSTOOL, GASTON, RAPUNZEL AND FLYNN RIDER, MAXIMUS the horse, AND PASCAL the chameleon Cast And Performances *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Rob Paulsen - Toodles *Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton - Chip and Dale *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Corey Burton - Professor Von Drake *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor - Clarice *Alex D. Linz - Fifer Pig *Harrison Chad - Fiddler Pig *Tony Goldwyn - Practical Pig *Alyssa Milano - ShellieMay The Disney Bear *Russi Taylor - Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Jim Cummings - The Big Bad Wolf *Corey Burton - Professor Owl *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit *James Avery - Brer Bear *Jess Harnell - Brer Fox *Katie Leigh - Dumbo *Corey Burton - Timothy Q. Mouse *Jesse Schwartz - Claude Bear *Erica Huang - Lolly Bear *Aiden Pompey - Dot The Zebra *Maurice LaMarche - Godfry The Hippo *Nataila Wojcik - Penny The Ostrich *Deanna Oliver - Toaster *Timothy Stack - Lampy *Thurl Ravenscroft - Kirby *Eric Lloyd - Blanky *Roger Kabler - Radio *Eddie Bracken - Sebastian the monkey *Alfre Woodard - Maisie the cat *Andy Midler - Ratso the rat *Andrew Daly - Murgatroid the snake *Danny Nucci - Alberto the chihuahua *Scott Wolf - Duffy The Disney Bear *Tom Hanks - Woody *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker - Bullseye *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Don Rickles - Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head *Blake Clark - Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *Jeff Pidgeon - Squeeze Toy Aliens *R. Lee Ermey - Sarge *James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Zac Efron, Ed Helms, Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, William Shanter, Eugene Levy, Will Smith, Jack Black, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Mike Myers, and Eddie Murphy - The Green Army Men *Greg Berg - Minesweeper Soldier *Ned Beatty - Lotso *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *John Goodman - Sulley *Mary Gibbs - Boo *Samuel Lord Black - George Sanderson *Dan Gerson - Needleman *Dan Gerson - Smitty *Bob Peterson - Roz *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis - Dreyfuss - Princess Atta *Joe Ranft - Heimlich *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Jim Cummings - Ray the firefly *Keith David - Dr. Facilier *Michael Leon Wooley - Louis the alligator *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Danny DeVito - Phil *Frank Welker - Pegasus *Susan Egan - Meg *James Woods - Hades *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Matt Frewer - Panic *Tom Hulce - Quasimodo *Demi Moore - Esmeralda *Kevin Kline - Phoebus *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Mary Wickes - Laverne *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Tony Jay - Frollo *Matthew Broderick - Simba (adult) *Moira Kelly - Nala (adult) *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Nathan Lane - Timon *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Robert Guilluame - Rafiki *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi *Cheech Marin - Banzai *Jim Cummings - Ed *James Earl Jones - Mufasa *Neve Campbell - Kiara *Jason Marsden - Kovu *Suzanne Pleshette - Zira *Andy Dick - Nuka *Jennifer Lien - Vitani *Julie Kavner - Ma *Jerry Stiller - Uncle Max *Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Betty White, Ed Helms, and Danny DeVito - Hippos *Kyle Massey, Chelsea Staub, China Anne McClain, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Emily Osment, Jason Dolley, Mitchel Musso, Sterling Knight, Tiffany Thornton, and Debby Ryan - Zebras *Scott Wolf, Alyssa Milano, Alex Heartman, Erika Fong, Hector David Jr., Najee De - Tiege, Brittany Anne Pirtle, Steven Skyler, and Jason Alexander - Elephants *Eugene Levy, Catherine O' Hara, Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, Wanda Sykes, William Shanter, Avril Lavigne, and Steve Carrell - Giraffes *Will Smith, Angelina Jolie, Rene Zellweger, Jack Black, Martin Scorsese, and Robert De Niro - Antelopes *Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Walt Dohrn, Jon Hamm, Craig Robinson, Jane Lynch, Lake Bell, Kathy Griffin, Mary Kay Place, Kristen Schaal, Meredith Vierra, Matt Lauer, Savannah Guthrie, Ann Curry, Al Roker, Conrad Vernon, Aron Warner, Christopher Knights, Cody Cameron, Chris Miller, Jeremy Steig, Larry King, Regis Philbin, Mike Mitchell, Ryan Seacrest, Nick Cannon, Mario Lopez Maria Menounos, Samantha Brown, and Kelly Ripa - Monkeys *Tom Hulce, Demi Moore, Kevin Kline, Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, and Mary Wickes - Tigers *Tate Donovan, Danny DeVito, Frank Welker, Susan Egan, James Woods, Bobcat Goldthwait, and Matt Frewer - Panthers *Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric The Entertainer, Andy Richter, Tom McGrath, Frances McDormand, Jessica Chastain, Bryan Cranston, Martin Short, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, Conrad Vernon, Vinnie Jones, Steve Jones, Nick Fletcher, Paz Vega, and Frank Welker - Cheetahs *Tom Hanks, Joan Cusack, Tim Allen, Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, and Penelope Cruz - Chimpanzees *Matt Lauer, Savannah Guthrie, Ann Curry, and Al Roker - Leopards *James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Matthew Broderick, Moira Kelly, and Robert Guilluame - Rhinos *Owen Wilson, Noel MacNeal, Robin Williams, Scott Weinger, and Linda Larkin - Wildebeests *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Clancy Brown - The Smile-Away Reformatory School Sergeant *Jonathan Freeman - Snake Jafar *Jonathan Freeman - Genie Jafar *Jerry Orbach - Sa" luk *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago the parrot *Christopher Lloyd - Judge Doom *Paul Haddard - Toon Doom *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella DeVil *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee *Dee Bradley Baker - The Tick Tock Croc *Dee Bradley Baker - The Octopus *Louise Chamis - The Queen *Tony Jay - The Magic Mirror *Corey Burton - Chernabog *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Andrew Stanton - Evil Emperor Zurg *James Woods - The Giant Magnet *Jim Cummings - Pete *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Mel Gibson - John Smith *David Ogden Steirs - Governor Ratcliffe *John Kassir - Meeko *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Christopher Michael Sanders - Stitch *Tia Carrere - Nani *Jason Scott Lee - David *Kevin McDonald - Pleakley *David Ogden Steirs - Jumba *Jeff Bennett - Dr. Hamsterviel *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Jim Cummings - Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Tigger *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Andre Stojka - Owl *Tom Wheatley - Christopher Robin *Michael Gough - Gopher *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Vicki Eibner - Ojo *Peter Linz - Tutter *Peter Linz - Pip *Tyler Bunch - Pop *Tyler Bunch - Treelo *Cole Caplan - Olie *Kristen Bone - Zowie *Madeleine Martin - Jojo *Robert Smith - Goliath *Lisa Lennox - Deedee *Chad McNamara - Rooney *Jonathan Wexler - Moe *Cameron Boyce - Jake *Madison Pettis - Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby *David Arquette - Skully *Tony James - Tony *Vivian McLaughlin Bayubay - Vivian *Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie *Sean Astin - Special Agent Oso *Adam Rose - Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici - Baby Butter Otter *Jenell Brook Slack - Jelly Otter *Gwen Shepherd - Opal Otter *Chris Phillps - Ernest Otter *Jessica D. Stone - Stanley *Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis *Rene Mujica - Harry *Hynden Walch - Elsie *Wilmer Valderama - Handy Manny *Carlos Alazraqui - Felipe *Dee Bradley Baker - Turner *Tom Kenny - Pat *Kath Soucie - Dusty *Nika Futterman - Squeeze *Nika Futterman - Stretch *Fred Stoller - Rusty *Grey DeLisle - Flicker *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Nataila Wojcik - Annie *Ariel Winter - Sofia The First *Murray Cook - Murray *Greg Page - Greg *Anthony Field - Anthony *Jeff Fatt - Jeff *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Emily McGlinn - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Ben Murray - Wags the Dog *Mario Martinez - Diaz - Henry the Octopus *Kiara Muhammad - Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller - Lambie *Robbie Rist - Stuffy *Loretta Devine - Hallie *Jess Harnell - Chilly *Billy West - Ellyvan *Janet James - Zooter *Keith Wickham - Bungo *Simon Greenall - Captain Barnacles *Rob Rackstraw - Lieutenant Kwazii *Paul Panting - Medic Peso *Keith Wickham - Oceanographer Professor Inkling *Keith Wickham - Scientist Dr. Shellington *Jo Wyatt - Engineer Tweak *Teresa Gallagher - Information technology Dashi *Michael C. Murphy - Ship's Cook Tunip *Tony Terraciano - Wilson *Brigid Harrington - Koko *Miles J Harvey - Brewster *Taylor Masamitsu - Eubie *Frankie Ryan Manriquez - Wayne *Liliana Mumy - Twinkle *Rory Thost - Kip *Eddie McClurg - Fran *Ming - Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Shang *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jim Cummings - King Louie *John Goodman - Baloo *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Jim Cummings - Colonel Hathi *Jimmy Bennett - Hathi Jr. *Tress MacNeille - Winifred *Zac Efron, Roy E. Disney, James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Eugene Levy, Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, William Shanter, Danny DeVito, Ed Helms, Matthew Broderick, Ernie Sabella, Samuel E. Wright, Cam Clarke, John Ritter, Kel Mitchell, Wayne Brady, Jess Harnell, Wilmer Valderama, and Robbie Rist - Colonel Hathi's Dawn Elephant Patrol *Mae Whitman - Shanti *Connor Funk - Ranjan *Jim Cummings - Buzzie *Jeff Bennett - Flaps *Baron Davis - Dizzie *Jess Harnell - Ziggy *Phil Collins - Lucky *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Jim Cummings - Kaa *Tony Jay - Shere Khan *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert *Roy E. Disney, James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, and Zac Efron - The Penguins *Hynden Walch - Alice *Jerry Stiller - The Mad Hatter *Tom Kenny - The March Hare *Bill Fagerbakke - The Walrus *Tom Kenny - The Carpenter *Jesse Schwartz, Erica Huang, Aiden Pompey, Nataila Wojcik, Elisabeth Moss, Michael Patrick Carter, Harrison Chad, Kathleen Herles, Jake Burbage, Jose Zelaya, and Ashley Fleming - The Oysters *Matt Weinberg - The Doormouse *Jim Cummings - The Cheshire Cat *Moira Kelly, Julie Kavner, Neve Campbell, Zoe Leader, Madge Sinclair, Kath Souice, Cree Summer, Ming - Na, Paige O" Hara, Angela Lansbury, and Bernadette Peters - The Flowers *Kelsey Grammer - The Caterpillar *Harry Connick Jr., and Jim Carrey - Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Steve Carrell - The White Rabbit *David Spade, Patrick Warburton, Mario Lopez, Nick Cannon, and Ryan Seacrest - The Cards *Tress MacNeille - The Queen Of Hearts *Adam Wylie - Peter Pan *Harriet Owen - Wendy *Harriet Owen - Jane *Spencer Breslin - Cubby *Bradley Michael Pierce - Nibs *Quinn Beswick - Slighty *Aaron Spann - The Twins *Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett - Geppettto *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Frank Welker - Figaro the cat *Christopher Michael Sanders - Cleo the goldfish *Jerry Stiller - J. Worthington Foulfellow *Jim Cummings - Gideon *Richard White - Stromboli *David Ogden Steirs - The Coachman *Blayne Weaver - Lampwick *Frank Welker - Monstro the whale *Rosalyn Landor - The Blue Fairy *Jason - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger *Tommy - White Mighty Morphin Ranger *Aurico - Red Alien Ranger *Tommy - Red Zeo Ranger *TJ - Red Turbo Ranger *Andros - Red Space Ranger *Leo - Red Galaxy Ranger *Carter - Red Lightspeed Ranger *Wes - Red Time Force Ranger *Eric - Quantum Ranger *Cole - Red Wild Force Ranger *Shane - Red Wind Ranger *Conner - Red Tyranno Ranger *Jack Landors - Red SPD Ranger *Nick - Red Mystic Ranger *Mack - Red Operation Overdrive Ranger *Casey - Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Scott - Red RPM Ranger *Jayden - Red Samurai Ranger *Troy - Red Megaforce Ranger *Noah - Blue Megaforce Ranger *Jake - Black Megaforce Ranger *Gia - Yellow Megaforce Ranger *Emma - Pink Megaforce Ranger *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush - Barbossa *Penelope Cruz - Angelica *Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy *Eric Jacobson - Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz - Gonzo The Great *Steve Whitmire - Rizzo The Rat *Steve Whitmire - Statler *Dave Goelz - Waldorf *E.J. Holowicki - DJ *Joe Ranft - Red The Fire Engine *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *Michael Caine - Finn McMissile *Alexander Gould - Nemo *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres - Dory *Nicholas Bird - Squirt *Andrew Stanton - Crush *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Edward Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Bob Peterson - Dug *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Peter Sohn - Emile *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Minnie Driver - Jane *Rosie O' Donnell - Terk the monkey *Wayne Knight - Tantor the elephant *John C. Reily - Wreck It Ralph *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Genevieve Hannelius - Rosebud *Ty Panitz - Mudbud *Charles Henry Wyson - Buddha *Tucker Albrizzi - Budderball *Skyler Gisondo - B - Dawg *Jennifer Hale and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Rob Paulsen - Jaq *Corey Burton - Gus *Russi Taylor - Suzy *Russi Taylor - Perla *Russi Taylor - The Fairy Godmother *Carolyn Gardner and James Arnold Taylor - Snow White and the Prince *Frank Welker - Forest Creatures *Corey Burton - Bashful *Jim Cummings - Sleepy *Roger Craig Smith - Doc *Corey Burton - Grumpy *Tom Kenny - Happy *Robby Benson - Dopey *Nathan Lane - Sneezy *Linda Larkin and Scott Weinger - Princess Jasmine and Aladdin *Robin Williams - The Genie *Frank Welker - Abu the monkey *Frank Welker - Abu the elephant *Frank Welker - Rajah the tiger *Douglas Seale - The Sultan *Jennifer Hale and Roger Craig Smith - Princess Aurora and Prince Phillp *Barbara Dirikson - Flora *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather *Dee Bradley Baker - Princess Aurora's Magic Forest Animals *Jodi Benson and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Ariel and Prince Eric *Cam Clarke - Flounder *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Paige O' Hara and Robby Benson - Belle and the Beast *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts the teapot *Bradley Michael Pierce - Chip the teacup *David Ogden Steirs - Cogsworth the clock *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere the candlestick *Kimmy Robertson - The Featherduster *Jo Anne Worley - The Wardrobe *Hal Smith - Philippe the horse *Frank Welker - The Footstool *Richard White - Gaston *Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Frank Welker - Maximus the horse *Frank Welker - Pascal the chameleon Background Information *It will be in the daytime *It wil have your favorite characters *It will be a great parade Category:Fanon Category:Parades